ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2009/Guide
Your First Eggs In each city, there are some Moogles that are giving out initial eggs. You get one free egg every Earth hour (or Vana'diel day) from the Moogle in the center. Your first goal will be to collect the first 3 letters of your name in eggs. Trade them in and you will earn your Egg Helm. However, it is not as hard as getting a random egg and finding people with the eggs you need. Rather, you can find someone named such that their first initial and the egg you need are the same. For example if you invite "Chapel" you will get a C egg. If you are partied with multiple people you will get to choose which one you want. The zone that the other members of your party is does matter. They must be in the same city as you, although the area in that city doesn't matter. If a party member has an Egg Helm equipped and you select the letter for their name, you will receive the first two letters of their name instead of just one. Moogle Locations Festival Moogles will appear at the following locations during the festival period. Speak to them to learn the details of the festival. Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (I-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) If your inventory is full when you speak to the Moogle for your free egg, the moogle will try to give you the egg anyway. You may receive the message "You cannot obtain the Egg. Come back after sorting your inventory." If so, you may still get a free egg on that Vana'diel day (from any event moogle), however the egg may not be the same as the one you could not obtain. If instead you get only the message "You cannot obtain the Egg," then you will not be able to get an egg for that Vana'diel day. Bear in mind also if you are a new character: You must have existed within the game for at least three (game) days before you are eligible to receive the eggs. If the character was made in less than three days and you speak to the Moogle, the Event Moogles will give you the speech, but not the egg. Trading Eggs You can also trade regular eggs to the moogle in exchange for an extra Egg. You may only trade one regular egg item to the moogle per Vana'diel day. The follorwing are known regular egg items that the moogle will accept in exchange. One Extra Letter Egg *12 Bird Egg *12 Lizard Egg *1 Colored Egg Two Extra Letter Eggs *1 Party Egg (HQ of Colored Egg) Rewards Reward - Egg Helm Repeatable - Yes, but you will receive a different prize (colored drops, chocobo tickets, etc.) |- |} Once you have completed the "First Three," you may do any of the following combinations. {| cellspacing="3" width="100%" |width="50%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| Seven of a Kind *"Seven of a Kind" is seven eggs of the exact same letter. *Thus, any seven eggs of the exact same letter ("A"x7...."Z"x7) are acceptable. Reward - Fortune Egg Repeatable - No, if you currently already have a Fortune Egg and a Happy Egg. Initial Straight Eight *"Initial Straight Eight" is eight consecutive letters of the alphabet starting with the first letter of your name. *Thus, if your name was Moogle, you would need an 'M', 'N', 'O', 'P', 'Q', 'R', 'S' and 'T'. *If you name starts with "Y", you would need 'Y', 'Z', 'A', 'B', 'C', 'D','E' and 'F' *Trading another "Seven of a kind" after obtaining the Fortune Egg will also result in a Happy Egg. Reward - Happy Egg Repeatable - No, if you currently already have a Happy Egg. Orphic Egg *The Orphic Egg is obtained by trading letters corresponding to the element for the day. **Fire will work on Firesday. **Air will work on Windsday. **Light will work on Lightsday. **Ice will work on Iceday. **Dark will work on Darksday. **Water will work on Watersday. **Earth will work on Earthsday. **Thunder will work on Lightningday. Reward - Orphic Egg Repeatable - No, if you currently already have the Orphic Egg. |- |width="50%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| National Eggs *There are three different furniture eggs, one representing each nation. These may be placed in your Mog House layout. *To obtain these eggs, trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by the nation whose egg you want. *Thus, if you want the egg representing Bastok, and Bastok currently controls the Gustaberg region, you would need to trade the letters 'G', 'U', 'S', 'T' and 'A'. Image:Wing Egg.jpg|Wing Egg Image:Flower Egg.jpg|Flower Egg Image:Lamp Egg.jpg|Lamp Egg Reward *Lamp Egg (Bastok) *Flower Egg (Windurst) *Wing Egg (San d'Oria) Repeatable - Yes, as long as you do not have all the National Eggs yet. |- |width="50%" valign="top" style="border:1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;"| New Furnishings *Egg Locker Obtained by trading the first five letters of a Windurst controlled area (e.g. T-U-L-I-A) to an event moogle. *with all 7 of previously obtained egg furnishings in mog house*? *Egg Table On Hades Server, the table was obtained by trading L-I-T-E-L to an event moogle. This region is the only region under Bastok Control on Hades Server. It is unsure how else this is obtained. Is this for regions under last place nation control? *Egg Stool Obtained by trading the first five letters of a Bastok controlled area (e.g. G-U-S-T-A) to an event moogle. *with all 7 of previously obtained egg furnishings in mog house*? *Egg Lantern Obtained by trading the first five letters of a San d'Oria controlled area (e.g. R-O-N-F-A) to an event moogle. *with all 7 of previously obtained egg furnishings in mog house*? Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern can be traded to NPC mog to obtain Egg Buffet , and Egg Buffet can be traded to NPC to get original 4 items back. Discussions moved to Discussion Section, please post any further discussions there to avoid clumping the guide section.